Harry Potter and the Demigod Tournaments
by NeonHedgehog
Summary: Harry Potter is in for a surprise for his fourth year. Instead of being stuffed in a Hogwarts classroom with a wizard or witch as a teacher, he's going to be taught by demigod teachers his own age at a secret camp in America. Journey with Harry as he learns about the secret mythology world, the complications of love, and how hard a demigods life is.


**DISCLAIMER: All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**_Diet Coke_ does not belong to me.**

**:-:**

**STORY NOTE: This is after the Second Titan War. And let's pretend that the Greeks and Romans are buddies and they've known each other for a long time.**

**And, this replaces Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: I just really hope you guys like this! You don't have to review if you don't want to. Also, I might have accidentally switched between past tense and present tense a couple times, so yeah . . . .**

**:-:**

**Uploaded: 8/29/13**

**Updated:**

* * *

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Harry Potter**

**and the**

**Demigod Tournaments**

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

Chapter 1: Wizards and Witches Supposedly Exist

Camper's were once again lounging around the campfire, chatting and laughing. The skyscraping fire crackled happily in colors of merriment. But there cheerful demeanor was interrupted by a banging of a hoof to earth.

"Campers! I believe Mr. D would like to proclaim exciting news," Chiron said. "And no it is not Capture the Flag," he decided to add to get the campers' full attention. At first sight for a mortal, one might think he was only man. But, as a demigod or clear-sighted mortal, you may see through disguise and see who he really was; a centaur. Those familiar to Greek stories, may know of centaurs to be savage and barbaric, but those who know his name will know to treat him with respect for he had trained the great Heracles and Asclepius.

As his voice echoed through the night air, the voices slowly died down as the exclamation sunk in. Camp Half-Blood rarely got exciting news, except if you count finding out someone died during a quest.

Any sane person would think a camp that gave actual quests where you could get killed in painful ways was insane and unsafe, and would probably file a lawsuit. But demigods, otherwise known as "half-bloods" since they were children of god and human, were not exactly sane if you asked any of them.

Chiron looked at Mr. D, the camp's director, expectantly.

Mr. D sighed and took the straw he was sipping _Diet Coke_ through out of his mouth. "Okay, brats, stick wavers will be coming to our so-called camp, so you little imbeciles have to share cabins."

Once the demigods fully comprehended the information, they, of course, bombarded their some-what disrespectful director with questions.

"What do you mean by stick-wavers?!"

"I hope they're cute!"

"It could mean anything . . . ."

"What the Hades is this?!"

Chiron once again pounded the earth with his hoof. "What he means," he began to explain. "is that wizards and witches exist today, and a school of wizards and witches will be visiting us in a two weeks for the rest of the summer." Chiron paused to let the news sink in. "Some children of Hecate may understand what I mean."

Immediately, all eyes turned to the the occupants of Hecate's cabin section of the campfire. Use to being ignored, sadly, most of the children of magic fidgeted and looked at the ground. Some didn't know what their camp trainer was talking about, so wisely kept their mouths closed. But the few who knew, looked at their head counselor, who's knowledge was larger on the subject.

Lou Ellen Taika inwardly sighed and stood up from her log. She looked like a stereotypical Finnish, blonde and tall. But what ruined her Finnish look was her unique irises, an unnatural, at least to mortals, dark purple. Looking into her eyes, it'd look like empty space with purple smoke swirling round and about.

The campfire, now somewhat light green in excitement but somewhat grey for the bit of seriousness in the air, made Lou Ellen's eyes look like a witches' potion mixed with deadly toxins.

"Our mother," Lou Ellen began. "Hecate goddess of magic, had four powerful demigods; Godric Gyrffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." Knowing some of her fellow campers were going to laugh at the last names, Lou Ellen added, with a serious face, "And don't laugh or make fun of their last names."

"Anyway, of course, being children of the Greek goddes of magic, they all could do magic but more powerful than most of her demigod children since their father happened to be a son of Hades. With the help of other Hecate kids, they were able to encapture magic using certain types of wood and cores. If you don't understand by now, the four were able to make wands."

"And so, they started a school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lou Ellen paused, waiting for their outbursts.

The night seemed more silenced than usually with the news. But cutting through the silence, a boys voice sounded. "That sounds like a skin disease!"

The campfire erupted with laughter. At least, it seemed with the silence before.

The campers, thinking the proclamation was over, started chatting as if the slight seriousness before never happened.

Chiron, _once again_, stomped his hoof. "When they are to come, _please_, do not harass any of the, for you may find yourself in a, let's say, _magiacal_ situation," He said, in a slight humor tone.

Some demigods looked or glanced uncomfortably at the section of the campfire that held the spawns of the Greek god of war. Ares's children begrudgingly agreed.

"As Mr. D said, " Chiron said, glancing at the camp director who was still sipping his _Diet Coke_ and reading a wine magazine. "they were given the permission to visit by the gods and sleep in their cabins. Though, I will have to warn the males of Hogwarts to not sleep in Cabin 8." Chiron chuckled at the last part, along with some of his pupils.

"For now, you may gossip among each other over this exciting news," Chiron added.

Of course, the demigods did.

But their gossiping soon came to an end. The fire slowly died along with the campers returning to their godly parent's cabin.

One boy, brown eyed and well built, threw a football with his half-siblings while going to their cabin.

As they got to their cabin, the Brown-eyed boy's sibling purposely threw the football into the brushes behind their cabin.

"Haha, you have to get it!" He taunted, opening the cabin door and letting it smack behind him, making the occupants inside grumble and roll over.

The Brown-eyed boy, or Justin, as he would prefer, muttered curse words under his breath, and trudged into the brush.

Finding the football, he bent down only to look up to raptilian red eyes.

"_Avada kadevra!_"

And so, a boy named Harry Potter woke up.

* * *

**So****?! What did you think?! :D I really hope you liked this chapter cause I honestly think I did pretty good!**

**CHAPTER QUESTION: If you had to make a shipping crossover with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, what would it be?**

**My answer: Luna and Nico, or Luna and Leo. I'm leaning towards Luna and Nico more cause LEO'S MINE!**


End file.
